A Berserkers Redemption
by The Twin Wraiths
Summary: A new world, a new mindset, a new life, these are the things he wants, and if he is lucky, it's exactly what he'll get. His purpose will be found, he will seek redemption, but...will he find it in a new world?
1. New world, new bullshit

**Some of you might consider this heresy; you have been warned.**

 **This is a story of a Khornate Berserker that's grown tired of the meaningless bloodshed and gore filled violence, (except for xenos, he still loves killing those fuckers) all he wants is a calm, peaceful life begging for the Emperor's forgiveness and mercy, but...well, you'll just see what happens won't you?**

 **(Also, unlike the common depiction, he doesn't have the ugly as fuck fuckity fuck face...but he's not some vision of beauty either though)**

 **I also realize some of this might seem like bullshit to the die hard 40K guys, but this IS just fanfiction.**

 **(This also may have some 40K meme stuff sprawled throughout)**

 ** _THE POWER OF_ _J_ _UST AS PLANNED FLOWS THROUGH ME!_**

 **Oh, and this is a RWBY crossover, because I can't seem to get enuff of this shit.**

 **Let's turn on the heresy train on track shall we?**

He can't remember how long he had been wasting away on this planet, trapped after his corsair _"The Star of Dawn"_ crash landed on this pathetic rock, could it have been only a few years? Or maybe decades...like said before, he couldn't remember, not since he became so lethargic, the Butchers Nails seemingly quit working after the crash, how he survived it he didn't know, all he remembered was waking up and actually being able to feel something other than anger in the first time in forever, he could experience joy. And he could remember his betrayal, to his brothers, to his emperor...he felt a deep, stinging sadness in his chest, it felt like it was crushing him, it followed him everywhere he went, he couldn't get away from it, so he did the one thing he always did when he was conflicted back before he blindly followed his primarch to the traitors side of the war. He prayed, more so than a normal marine on their average day, probably assisted by the fact he had nothing to do, but it still counted.

In fact, he was doing it right now, muttering hyms he leaned when he was just a young marine, but mostly, they were prayers of forgiveness for his crimes against his emperor, his crimes against his brothers, and the people he swore to protect, he had been doing this ever since he was able to collect the bits of his mind back into a cognitive thing.

It may have been an almost unreal thing for a member of the world eaters to pray, but he had always heard the other chapters do it, and he always wondered what it felt like to actually have faith. He would never admit it, but he used to mutter silent prayers, not specifically to the Emperor, but just to and god or higher being that could or would listen, he did it not only to see if faith could be rewarding, and to see if any god had the adamantium balls to actually try to _actually interfere,_ but to actually help them, which always seemed like along shot to a very pessimistic marine like him, but he always did feel like he had someone standing over his shoulder when he muttered the prayers, either it was just him going crazy, or it was actually some form of higher being, he never knew, and he wasn't sure if he ever really cared.

He still had his berserker armor, but it's normal red and brass had been replaced, he had found some -what he only assumed was- Paint and had recolored it in his legions pre-heresy fashion of blue and white after he stripped it of it's bloody red color and and the like, he was no techmarine, but he did all he could to purify his armor. He had been living a normal, although lonely life, that was, until it seemed fate was against him as a small detachment of marines accompanied by a fucking _Grey Knight_ _squad_ had arrived on the planet at the reports of "Possible Chaos presences". Just when everything was going well to, he didn't hide from them by any means, sticking just at the tree line and watching them, sprinting off if he was seen and hiding from them as best he could, making his presence known, but also attempting to show non-hostility by not taking shots at them when he had the chance, it felt so foreign not to want to slaughter them, but to hide from them, but it also felt nice enough to be calm for once that he actually enjoyed it.

But his luck had eventually ran out, they had found him when he was kneeling in front of a makeshift shrine to the emperor, the Grey Knights could sense he was a traitor, but a traitor seeking repentance, so they did what they should do in this situation, they waited for him to finish praying, then surprised him with a holy bolter round flying by his face, seeming to challenge our dear berserker, perhaps in a last chance for redemption, expecting the Chaos warrior to fight back, they were to-say-the-least surprised by him slowly walking over to them, removing his helmet, and kneeling in front of them, speaking the first words he had spoken besides prayers since the crash landing.

"Oh holy warriors of the emperor, I am Alken Ven-Sorath, former member of the World Eaters, and I beg you for forgiveness in the name of the holy emperor, and I expect you to deliver it in the way you know is best." He lowered his head as he waited for the merciful piercing bolt shot that was expected as the only redemption he could gain to end his existence, but it didn't come, instead, there was a large, explosion esque noise, all of them turning to face the sound revealed a portal that immediately spewed out Zteentchian daemons, the Grey Knights thought they had been pulled into some kind of trap and aimed to blow Alken's face to bits, but before they could even raise their arms to shoot with their forearm mounted storm bolters, Alken had leapt up off the ground with his helmet back on and charged at the deamons with his chainaxes held high as he screamed "FOR THE EMPEROR!" as loud as the vox speakers could blast, catching the deamons by surprise as a two of them were felled by a flurry of vicious slashes from the crazed berserker turned loyalist, the deamons screeched in protest of the destruction of their physical forms as well as in fear as the Grey Knights charged them, their forcehalberds **(I think that's what they are called...or am I thinking of Eldar weapons?)** burning their very essence away like it was paper. The screams could be heard back at the marine campsite.

* * *

It was coming back, his anger, when he saw these deamons it made the hatred he hasn't felt in emperor knows how long resurface, blossom back into it's all consuming state, it felt good to be angry again, and for it to be solely pointed at the deamons? Even better.

He screamed his rage with such force that any human man would be knocked over, he could even feel the Grey Knights desire to recoil from the wave of pure hatred, he honestly felt like he could stand to Kharn at this point, but he knew no sense of focus as he spun like a mad man, weakening the daemons in a frenzy of flesh rending strikes with his chain axes, not bothering to fully kill them, no, he left that to the Grey Knights that were right behind him, using their holy armaments to purge the daemons from existence entirely as they followed the mad berserker.

But as the last of the lesser daemons fell, and Alken looking for a new opponent to slaughter with mad eyes, his eyes only drifting to his grey armored allies, he took charge of himself, his chest piece heaving with his heavy breaths as he attempted to calm himself, slowly evening himself back to normalcy as he stared at the still open warp portal, his axes ready in case of further incursions, but had only time to gasp as a massive tentacle reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in at a speed that even the Grey Knights could not react, all they saw was the redemption seeking traitor reach out for them in desperation before he disappeared into the warp as the portal closed, they Grey Knights knelt in a small prayer for Alken, imagining the soul tearing pain he must be experiencing.

* * *

He was never more confused in his hundreds of years than he was at this moment, he felt reality tearing around him as he drifted through the warp, watching the twisting forms of Tzeenchian daemons flow around him as if they were formless, he swore he could hear endless snickering followed by a slightly geeky voice saying: _"J_ _ust as planned."_ In the span of mere seconds he was flung back out of the warp, falling from the sky a ridiculous speeds before crashing through the roof of some sort of storehouse, crashing through boxes filled with red crystals that glowed brightly at his disturbance before they erupted in a fiery blaze, his vision fading to black form the force of the ensuing explosion.

* * *

He woke in fire, the place was burning down, chunks of building dropping to the ground as more, albeit much small explosions kept occurring, he pushed a steel beam off of himself, groggily standing up and trying to get his bearings, he noticed the front of his armor was scorched from the explosion, vaguely noting the light damage to his systems, mainly his filtration system which was obvious by the fact he could feel the smoke burning his mouth, he walked over to the doors of the warehouse and pried them apart with a grunt of exertion before stepping out, being greeted by many guns being pointed at him, they appeared to be PDF of some kind, and they naturally seemed rather terrified by this mass of metal that just ripped open steel doors like paper.

He slowly raised his hands, splaying them open to show he had no weapon, which only seemed to slightly relieve the gathered enforcers as they kept their guns trained on him, but were noticeably less tense as a man, seemingly their commanding officer, walked out in front of all the others to confront the metal giant before them. And when Alken just watched him he assumed that he was some kind of machine as he pulled out a strange clear device and spoke into it.

"Get Ozpin out here immediately, it's some kind of advanced looking robot, probably some Atlas project...I don't care if he's asleep, he needs to get reins on this thing and get ahold of Ironwood!" He ended the communication, and was about to set up guards around the perimeter before everyone was stopped dead when they heard a loud, mechanically assisted voice.

"While I appreciate your concern, I do not need to be watched over like some kind of child" It was spoken with a menacing undertone that sent chills down everyone's spines as the officer spun on his heels to face the now slowly approaching towering figure of Alken, but he was pleasantly surprised when the metal man stuck his hand out for a shake, which he graciously accepted. But emitted a strangled cry when he felt his fingers breaking in the crushing grip.

"I can tell you are a sensible man, so I ask you to tell me, where am I, where am I going to be taken to...and why the hell do those people have animal ears?" He pointed over to a small group of said animal eared individuals who were trying to sneak away, when the officer saw them his eyes went wide, forgetting about his smashed fingers as he yelled to his men.

"White Fang! We got White Fang over here! Arrest them!" As soon as he barked this order the "White Fang" opened fire on them, pelting them with bullets, the officer was immediately gunned down while bullets bounced off of Alken's armor like the insignificant stubber fire it was, though he did notice they had a strange composition for their bullets, as he could see no visible gunpowder, but nonetheless, they were attempting to kill him, so he is going to return the favor in kind, brandishing one of his chainaxes he charged them at a speed that was almost unreal, tanking their pathetic gunfire as he shoulder checked one of them to start off the melee, turning the mans rib cage to dust as he split another down the middle with his axe, laughing as one of them pulled out a hand axe and attempted to actually deal damage with it, it may have worked if it was a power weapon, but as it was he was rewarded with a lightning fast backhand to the side of his head, effectively ripping it off from between his shoulders as he turned and threw his axe into the one that was currently reloading, tearing a massive hole through the center of his chest, leaving one standing, well, standing was a bit of an overstatement, she was a small girl, hardly standing a 5'3" and shaking violently from fear, her legs threatening to give out at any second, he felt a twinge of pity for her, and merely smacked her in the side of the head hard enough to knock her out, sparing her not only because of how much younger she was than the others, but because she actually hadn't fired a shot the entire time, not even at the officer. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking back towards the policemen, who were, needless to say, rather terrified of him at this point as they cleared a path for him to walk through as he went over to a nearby _not_ burning storehouse opened the doors and walked in, closing them behind him as he went to a calm corner and sat the unconscious woman down as he sat a few feet away from her and waited.

* * *

Blake scrambled as she woke up, her eyes darting around the darkness before they quickly pierced the veil of the inky blackness, her eyes, wide with panic, slowly turning to their normal state as she thought she had just had some kind of nightmare, and that the other Fang members were alright, but such hopeful thoughts were crushed and replaced with mass amounts of fear as she saw the form of the massive armored man who had just slaughtered her teammates, and he was just sitting there, watching her passively with still wet blood dripping from his axe and coating his armor.

She thought about screaming for a few seconds before realizing he might kill her if she did so she stayed silent, flinching when the psychopath before her started to clean the gore off his axe and armor, looking up at her through his helmets visor.

"So...why did you open fire upon me and the PDF?" His voice sent very uncomfortable chills down her spine, but she found her words, speaking them shakily as she tried to meet his gaze.

"W-w-we w-were t-trying t-to escape without b-being caught...s-so we defended o-ourselves..." She could see him smile under his helmet.

"It's all good and well to want to defend yourself, but do try and think about what you are getting yourself into, you fired at a giant soldier with unknown capabilities, and the resulting punishment was in accordance to such foolishness." His calm demeanor thoroughly shocked her, how could someone be so calloused to murder?

"Th-then...w-why am I still alive..?" She could see his gaze visibly soften as he put his axe down.

"Because even for all you brashness, you are still young, and you did not attack me, you deserve to live your life better than those I killed." His words were genuine and caring beyond what one would think someone of his size and gruffness should be capable of. "And I have some degree of pity for you. But, as of right now, the PDF outside this building would most likely wish to capture you, but I've never been much to obey the law, so I will let you go without a fight. I will say that you fought me back and escaped after you awoke, or just leave with you, either way you get to go free, what do you say?" He could see she was in deep thought, on one hand, this was the man who just slaughtered some of her species, on the other, she gets a get-out-of-jail-free card, and possible protection, it wasn't very hard of a decision despite the circumstances.

"I...suppose you could follow me out, I mean they won't let you leave normally so..." He slowly stood up and offered her his hand, which she cautiously took, expecting him to crush her hand like he had done with that officer, but he was much more gentle than he had been then, but he still almost lifted her off the ground when he helped her up, he made sure she could stand properly and grabbed his axe and mag-locked it to his back, he chuckled a little when he saw her hold the sides of her head. "I tried to be as gentle as I could when I knocked you out." she just gave him an exasperated look as she pointed to the doors, he obliged, walking over and prying them open before gesturing for her to go out first, she was still wary despite his now friendly nature for...obvious reasons and took caution stepping past him and out the back of the warehouse.

It had seemed a decent choice, after all, the only way out besides him tearing the door was to go out and face the police, and there was no way they would be caught unless they just stood here like idiots, and that's because the only way to get here aside through that warehouse was to go all the way around, and they couldn't drive that way, and on foot it would take about 15 minutes to get here even at full sprint for a normal man, and since that huge armored guy thing had just wrenched the door back in place and rendered it unopenable to all but him they would have plenty of time to make their getaway.

* * *

Blake noticed the huge man was surprisingly nimble and quick for all that armor he wore, he could keep up with her without too much trouble, and was even able to follow her across any rooftops they jumped across to get even more distance from the police, he was mostly silent, only making a few grunts on the rougher landings, and saying yes or no to confirm how he felt about going through certain paths through the city, it was peaceful, except for the still fresh memories of what he had done earlier and the clunk of his boots.

They made it to the edge of the city where her extraction was waiting, Adam was standing patiently but shifted into a guarded stance when he saw the hulking mass of metal approaching him, but faded into a slightly less hostile form when he noticed it was walking peacefully beside Blake, who ran over and tackle hugged him, knocking him to the floor of the airship and knocking the air out of him. Once he had regained his composure he had pushed her up a little and looked to the quickly retreating form the the metal behemoth.

"Blake. Who was that?" She turned her head around to see Alken jump off the building and charge past anything in his wake and into the dense forest well past the outskirts of the city, she looked up at Adam with a new and shaken look.

"It's a...bit of a story, i'll have to tell you when we get back to base." He seemed to grunt in annoyance before signaling to the driver to go, watching the last glimpses of Alken as he ran dissapeared into the forest.

* * *

"Finally, good enough size, good enough for me." Was all Alken said as he walked into the new cave he would make his humble home/meditation center, it would not take long, he was an astartes after all, he could make the most of a bad situation, and maybe this planet, wherever it was in whatever section of the galaxy, he saw fit to make home, he had already seen so many things foreign to him even in his old age.

'Yes indeed, this will make a good land of redemption for one such as me.'

 **For you more perceptive ones, you would have noted that this should be a few years before the cannonical events of RWBY, and you would be correct, for Blake is still in the White Fang.**

 **I really do want to know what you all think, especially the RWBY 40K, fans I know you're all out there.**

 **Also on of scale of 1 to 4Chan. How heretical is this?**

 **I'll be going now, Heresy man DarkWraith out.**


	2. A nest and some guests

**So...it's been far too long, been getting my shit pushed in by school, I never realized this had any attention given to it, ain't I stupid?**

 **But i'm extremely happy with the progress already, this will definitely get more updates, I swear to all of you.**

 **Oh..oh shit, time for the metric tonne of reviews.**

 **hydrangea wine: Heresy! :D And, sorry 'bout you're waifu mate...but, the future can hold many surprises. . .**

 **EnigmaProtocol: Thanks, i'll be sure to keep you entertained...I hope.**

 **Vae The End: *Happy Heresy Noises** *****

 **Aquaticmammals: awesome review, jas sayin'.**

 **Ronmr: As you wish.**

 **Loldino: So that would be...60 Chan?**

 **KhornateNutjob: Did I discuss this in a PM with you?**

 **ThisIsInsane: Glad to hear if friend!**

 **Ayman El Kadouri: Thanks man, cool name.**

 **Echo: Uhh...maybe we will, maybe we won't. Not sure yet.**

 **Guest: I'm on it lad.**

 **ZmbMadragon: Thanks, and uh...what is a ZmbMadragon exactly? I'm curious.**

 **H M: Thanks bud!**

 **Raskor Devil Kell: _Yes, give in to the whispers, let them tantalize your soul~_ *Ahem* Uh, sorry...Slannesh tried to literlly mind fuck me for a sec there.**

 **The Emperor: My Lord..? HA, ALL YOU BITCH INQUISITORS CAN LEAVE! THE BIG GUY HIMSELF SAID THIS WAS FINE!**

 **After all that majestic-ness, shall we do something long overdue?**

* * *

It had been a few weeks after his accidental foray into the city upon his arrival, he had noticed how he had been pursued by the PDF. But they gave up after a while. He had discovered a great many things about this world, it was mostly untouched by war, it was a lush and thriving planet for the most part. It supported a remarkable amount of flora and fauna that normally only were supposed to exist in the early existence of Terra it'self, truly a gem undiscovered. He also found a type of crystal called "Dust" for some odd reason, he had found such crystals residing deep in the back of his cave that which led to a system of tunnels crystals seemed to have varying elemental capabilities, and such things intrigued him greatly. And he had figured out such elemental impacts when he threw a green one at the wall and giot knocked into a wall by a massive gust of wind that rivaled Khorn's diarrhea.  
But that is were he also found the danger on this planet, they were like Khornate demons in a way, vast in number, bloodthirsty, stupid. They came from the tunnels, most charging at him with reckless abandon that got them a swift and generally brutal death from twin chainaxes being embedded into the general face area, and that usually killed everything so it obviously worked on these strange ink-like creatures. The reason for being ink-like was that they had pitch black hides and after being viciously torn to tiny bits they semi-dissolved into a pool of black liquid that quickly dissipated into the air and left nothing behind.  
All this time he had assumed that these creatures were mindless and had no form of physical protection, but then he found the bigger ones, yes it indeed seemed like he had been fighting mere infantile cubs this entire time. Not that it mattered much, he would never tire of the slaughter, particularly if it was against the non human, and even if his enemies were weak they still got his blood pumping a little. But these older ones, as tall as him in armor when on their hind legs, and with armor and more deadly claws and teeth posed a much more challenging fight over the young ones, though comparatively they still weren't much.

He was currently ripping off one of said elder creatures jaw off casually while thinking about what to do to stop them, massive battles were fun fighting yes. But if they were this uninteresting was it really that worth fighting? He was rather creative for a Kornate Berserker, and it seemed like he had two options, use some of those crystals to collapse the cave system, and rid himself of the nuisance, or he can do it the fun way and kill everything in the cave to get some peace and quiet. Do we really even need to ask which one he's going to do?  
So off he went, clutching one axe in his hand as he walked off into the vast system beneath him

* * *

After of hours of travelling through muck and bodies in the cave system he had finally made it to what seemed to be the nest as it were. It was a rather large cavern that had multiple small coves etched into the walls, each one looking to hold one of those dark beasts guarding a very small pool of black liquid and a smaller version of themselves, but it's not like he had gone unnoticed, not only had the ones protecting the "infants" got up and between him to guard the younglings, a decent multitude of the larger ones had come out of coves to the back to take him on, it was about forty-three if he counted correctly, not counting the infants and the ones guarding them, this was nor surprise though, he had most likely killed most of them when they assaulted his end of the cave system and when he made his bloody march through the tunnels of course but them he heard something that got his interest. A massive version of the creatures he had been murdering for the past twelve hours, taller then him by a good two feet while on all fours, this would be a great challenge, fighting all of these lesser ones to get his blood pumping to battle what he was assuming was to be the alpha of this massive pack. He was about to grab his axes and start the killing until all of the smaller ones stepped aside, the alpha coming down from it's own elevated perch and stalking towards Alken, moving until it was a mere few feet in front of the marine.

Now Alken wasn't a complete dunce, he knew a challenge when he saw one, so he did what he thought best, he took his axes out and threw them to the side and making the alpha tilt it's head as if confused before Alken raised his fists and settled into a stance. At that point all was clear, the air was tense for a moment, not one making a move towards the other until, in the span of a mere second, the two giants clashed, claws meeting metal hands as one struggled in a test of strength to push the other back, and they stayed like this for a full minuet before Alken's higher endurance and stamina made him gain ground, gaining leverage on the alpha before headbutting it and throwing it across the room.

After getting up off of the ground the alpha looked greatly stunned, never before had it been tossed aside by anything, it only hardly recovered from it's dazed state in time to dodge a fist that was mid flight in the direction of it's jaw, leaping to Alken's right and slashing with it's claws only to realize it had hardly scratched the blue and white paint of Alken's armor as the marine made a strange move while it had been doing this, instead of turning and trying for another punch, he used his weight to turn towards his left, gaining momentum and cocking his arms back, not to punch no, that would be far to simple, he let his weight and momentum carry him in a spinning motion to smash his elbow into the alpha's face, making it let out a howl of pain as it's mask cracked from the impact, some shards flying off to pelt the floor as Alken actually gave it time to recover from the blow.  
He was rather enjoying this, this one was much stronger than the others, remarkable so, it was faster as well and truly a alpha for a good reason. It almost matched him in speed but lacked the strength and armor to pose too much of a threat.

After he had given it ample time to recover he charged forward and shoulder bashed the alpha into the wall and was rewarded with the resounding crack of it's ribs and a howl of pain most pleasing to the ear, after throwing the alpha into the nearby wall, making the spikes on it's back cave in on themselves as he began repeatedly punching it it the face, chest, and throat. Making it cry out in agony when he forced it's own ribs to puncture any insides it may have, it's throat felt like it had collapsed on itself, and it's face was completely devoid of armor by this point. Then, Alken delivered the final blow, while the alpha was writhing in pain he cocked his fist back, reeling the fucker in before letting it lose, connecting with the alpha's jaw a knocking it off completely, sending it flying into the large group of it's underlings as it did it's best to howl in agony while it's tongue flopped around while hanging from it's esophagus before it's legs gave out as Alken walked over and grabbed his axes, walking back over to the alpha and looking down upon it as it whimpered like a scared cub as our marine grabbed it by the snout, keeping it still as he raised the axe before bringing it down upon it's neck, putting a swift end to it's suffering as he picked the severed, jaw less head off the ground and showed it to the crowd behind it in the form of all the other creatures that had observed the fight.

"DO YOU THINK ANY OF YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME!? DO ANY OF YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE HALF THE BEAST YOUR ALPHA WAS!? IF NOT...I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF MY CAVES!" His voice boomed throughout the entire cave system as he chucked the head at the main group amassed in the center of the cavern as he took out his axes and roared like an animal, this combined with the the recently killed alpha's head rolling on the floor. For the first time in their lives the monsters felt _fear_ , fear for the creature that slaughtered countless members of their family alone, this metal behemoth that had destroyed their alpha with his bare hands like it had been nothing more than a chore.

Alken reared back his head and cackled in laughter, it felt so good to be brutal again. Even if it was on these mostly disappointing things, he might have kept laughing for hours if he hadn't heard a small noise in the now mostly silent aside from his laughter, the sound of a rock moving and a small squeak, He immediately snapped his head in the direction of the noise, it was in a small alcove where one of the infantile creatures had been and he walked around the corner expecting to have to crush a small pup, but he was instead confronted by the sight what appeared to be of four fucking _children_ hidden in this alcove, well, children probably wasn't the best use of the word.  
They were heavily armed, and by heavily armed he meant that the first thing he saw was a boy with orange skin, hair, and shirt, with white eyes, and black pants. And he also wielded what appeared to be dual arm blades.  
To his left was a girl that had a massive multi barreled gun that would make a devastator veteran proud. She wore a black beret, sunglasses, some kind of waist cincher, a orange colored turtleneck shirt, and coffee colored pants with heeled boots.  
On her left was a boy that was remarkably tall, though no where near Alken's height. He held a massive sword in his hands that looked to be a decently refined blade. He wore a type of shirt that was entirely strange to his memory, then again, his memory started to fail the tiniest bit in his old age. The only thing he could make out was the pants and shoes, and the massive layered armor pauldron on his left shoulder.  
And behind all of them and huddled in the back of the little alcove was a girl, he wasn't even taking note of what she had been wearing as his eyes focused on own thing. A pair of large, fluffy, bunny ears.

All of them were obviously scared, the orange boy was hiding it well but he stance revealed it all. The girl with the large gun and the beret looked like her arms might have been shaking if she hadn't been holding that massive weapon. The tall one was more obvious as his sword was shaking, if only slightly. As for the bunny eared girl, she seemed terrified, she was shaking violently as the large ears seemed to droop and hang down the sides of her head.  
The four of them jumped slightly as they heard the metalically tinged voice ring out of the helmeted behemoth before them.

"One. What are you four doing here, in _my_ _cave_? Two. Why does that girl have rabbit ears?"

* * *

If you were to ask her right now, Coco Adel was scared shitless, her and her team had been sent here as a routine mission given to them by Ozpin during the middle of their first year, so they weren't wet behind the ears, but this was far more than they could ever hope to handle. Upon their arrival they had found the entrance to the cave system Ozpin had told them to find and clear out, but they had found a _very_ ramshackle looking bed and a small altar in the cave, as well as a ample supply of un-refined Dust crystals that were presumably picked up from deeper in the cave. But how could there have been anyone living here if they had been sent to clear out a Grimm nest? So they decided that with how wrecked and un-cared for the place was is that whoever it was that had attempted to live here had been run off, or worse.

But they had to do what they were sent to do, they went down through the back end of the cave and traveled down into the cave systems, and it was unsettling, not because it was a dark cave, or filled with Grimm, it was the noises, the sounds of beowolfs roaring and yelping, as if they were being shredded to pieces. And as they got closer and saw the mangled and slowly disintegrating Grimm bodies which made them increasingly nervous, there were no bullet holes or bullets themselves in sight in the cave, so this meant that all of this was being done up close and personal, but what or who really had the skill to do it? If Ozpin had already sent a veteran huntsman, why did he have to send them? Did he forget the huntsman was here? Or maybe this isn't a huntsman, but what other kind of person could cause this much destruction among the Grimm?

Well, as the bodies piled up and lessened in their state of decay they found the answer, and the truth of it terrified them. it was massive, easily taller that Yatsuhashi and covered in more armor than a tank, and whether it was human or machine it was incredibly powerful, visible as it swung a extremely old, powerful, and large alpha beowolf around like it weighed nothing. And they watched with slight horror as the equivalent to a metal demon beat it mercilessly before punching it's jaw clean off and leaving it to writhe in pain as the giant walked over and picked up two axes, they looked to be the most brutal weapons any of them had ever laid eyes on. They were massive, riddled with saw like teeth and generally looked horrifying. And just like the thing they wielded them they were painted a strange white and blue paint job that seemed much less like the calming colors they would normally be when splattered with dissolving Grimm blood.

They quickly moved into a nearby alcove to get a better look of the whole scene since they were a good enough distance away that none of the beowolfs seemed to notice them as they were too focused on the fuck-huge metal thing that was absolutely mortifying. And the four teens watched as the metal giant walked over to the whimpering form of the alpha beowolf and held it's head in place before he raised one of the brutal weapons and brought it down swiftly, severing the head before standing slowly and turning to the other beowolfs that had been watching the two massive combatants fight in the center of the cave as the head was slowly raised into the air before a horribly loud and metallic voice echoed throughout the cave.

" _DO ANY OF YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME!? DO ANY OF YOU THINK YOU ARE HALF THE BEAST YOUR ALPHA WAS!? IF NOT I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF MY CAVES!_ " It was one of the loudest and angriest voices they had ever heard in their lives, but this _-apparent-_ man must have been stupid, beowolfs or just Grimm in general almost never run, even when they are out numbered 3 to 1 they almost never turn tail unless almost all of them were killed. And there was one thing that stood before them, not an army, not a group of elite hunstman, no, just one presumable psycho in armor that screamed at them. Thry thought they would have to step out and help him kill off Grimm before their collective jaws hit the floor harder than the alpha beowolfs, ever single one of the beowolfs in the cave _ran like bitches._ It was the funniest thing they had seen and they would have laughed themselves if it wasn't for the bone chilling cackle that rang throughout the room and dug into their very souls, if had such an affect on Coco she almost fell and kicked a rock that tumbled down the slope that went up into the small alcove they were hiding in and their sweet, bunny eared teammate Velvet made a strange squeak of fear as he turned towards the alcove and Velvet pulled the other three, those being Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox away from the entrance as they got ready to defend themselves if necessary but froze up when the armored man stepped around the corner, he was _huge._ He waseasily the tallest non-Grimm thing they've encountered so far, and he stared down at them with a calculating gaze through his helmets visor, sizing them up before he settled his eyes on Velvet, the look of moderate distrust in his eyes changing to curiosity as he stared at her ears before speaking in a very deep and mechanical tone that felt like it went through them.

 _"One. Why are you in my cave? Two. Why does that girl have rabbit ears?"_

The simplicity was the most shocking thing about it, but it seemed easy enough to answer, and he seemed non-hostile for the moment. But they didn't really say anything for a bit because their brains had promptly stopped working and collectively they had about as much processing power as a toaster between the four of them for a few seconds before they even realized that they had drawn their weapons out of instinct, quickly stowing them away as to not risk getting thrashed around by the man in front of them. So Coco, being the leader and all took a step forward towards him and put on the bravest face she could manage and spoke up.

"We _were_ sent to this cave to clear out the nested Grimm-" Alken interjected. "Grimm?" "Yeah, you know, Grimm. The things you were turning into chunks? Anyway you seemed to take care of that for us, and as to her ears. She's a faunus, why else would she have those ears?" Alken just went along with it and nodded while still looking at Velvet's ears.

"But, I answered your questions. Can you answer mine?" Coco met the gaze of Alken and did her best to stand tall as he slowly nodded his head. _"You may ask your question."_ She took a crossed her arms.  
"Why are you in this cave? And will you come back with us to Beacon?" He sighed through his helmets while wishing he could rub his head.

 _"I've made my home here, not any other reason, it has plenty of room and runs deep into the ground. It's similar more so than anything. And what in the name of the imaterium is Beacon?"_ The four's collective eyes widened at what he said, who didn't know what Beacons was? It was the most recognizable name in all of Remnant, but it was also where a majority of the area's huntsman, including Coco and her team being trained there themselves.

"You don't know what Beacon is?! It's the local huntsman academy on this side of Remnant? How could you not know?" Alken just shrugged his massive shoulders like an impassive man-child at what Coco said. _"Not the slightest idea of what you are talking about child."_ He could see her face visibly twitch as she looked like she was about to screech like an angry child before Velvet stepped up, looking up at the intimidating form of Alken as her ears drooped slightly before she gained a uncharacteristically brave face.

"Whether you know what Beacon is or not, we still need you to come with us sir. If you'd kindly agree, we could probably even get the headmaster to grant you a better place to live, big, not to isolated in case you want to talk to someone, and withing range of the academy in case we, or you, need something. Does that sound ok?" Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi's jaws collectively smacked off of the floor. How in the hell did Velvet even know this stuff?! Did she even know if what she was saying is true? What the actual fuck...

* * *

Alken would never admit it, but the forwardness of the girl, in line with the change of actually having a fucking _"house"_ made him one extremely happy berserker/marine. He may still be a mentally fucked sociopath and psychopath, but he sure as hell wouldn't turn down a deal. He learned at a very short time in training to never turn down the hospitality of a planets inhabitants unless they were trying to get you to spare them, or in chaos terms, _were fucking groveling pussywipes,_ you always accepted. And these children, and in particular this girl with the weird ass bunny/rabbit/whatever the fuck ears was brave enough to look him directly in the eye and treat him as an _equal_ in a straight up talk instead of treating him like he was shit or making him out to be some god she should get on her knees and suck for. It was honestly refreshing compared to the other two, and yes, a cultist chick asked him if he wanted a blowjob once, let's talk about something else.

So, with the situation at hand. He could be a tremendous shit shack and deny her offer and come off as a hostile turkey basting fucktard. Or he could accept and be a nice turkey basting fucktard for once, and this would be his first chance to actually be nice after he arrived in this world instead of doing as his fucked up gods (Aside from Khorne, he's still pretty chill) say, and do what he fucking wants.

Velvet's three other teammates where still having a shirt filled storm in their heads as Alken slowly stuck out his hand towards Velvet, which the bunny girl promptly shook with a kind smile as she turned towards her team. "So, when can we take him back?" Her question seemed to knock them out of their stupor as Coco shook her self slightly before nodding to Vel and Alken, as sign that they could go immediately.

"We can go now, if there isn't anything you need first sir?" Alken shook his head as he walked passed them and back towards the surface.  
"No, i'd much rather we get a move on, now, if possible." He could tell the metallic, grating tone of his vox made them almost shiver every time he spoke, but he wasn't about to go _that_ soft just for some kids, even if they are giving him a nice deal. But they didn't say anything about it, in fact, they didn't try to talk to him at all, they mostly crowded around the bunny girl and spoke in hushed voices, asking her questions about how she "got so brave so fast" and such other things, which made Alken think that she wasn't always so forward and down to business, especially around people she didn't know, let alone giant death machines like him. Though she almost made him chuckle with the simple and shy sounding answer of "Someone had to."

After around 10 to 12 minutes of walking through the tunnels, which were clear of Grimm, both dead and alive, and made it out into the open while the children were a few steps behind him as he waited for them to get out of his makeshift home. "Are we walking? Or is something going to bring us to this Beacon place?"  
They still didn't think he was being serious about not knowing about Beacon, but Coco stepped up beside him and looked toward the sky. "There should be a Bullhead coming to pick us up here." Alken nodded and took a few steps away from them as looked out into the woods, on alert for any sign of danger in the surrounding area. The children were doing the same as well, but three of the four, the beret wearing girl, whose name he heard was Coco, the blind one called Fox, and the big one called Yatsuhashi, were staying a good distance away from him, obviously not too trust worthy of him, which was understandable, but where was the bunny girl, Velvet? He was answered with a light tapping in his arm which made him look to his right and see the meek girl looking up at him.

"U-uh, hello?" Real charming this one. "While we were in the cave back there I never asked your name, mine is Velvet by the way." Even though he already knew her name, her relatively kind treatment towards him was shocking, he was a complete stranger, a dangerous one at that, even though no one on this planet probably knew what a space marine was since that geeky fuck Tzneetch had dropped him on a random planet in god knows where But it was an extremely welcome change.

He thought to himself for a good few seconds before deciding that no one on this planet had ever even heard about the chaos gods obliged her. "You may call me Alken child, but surely you are here for another reason than to ask my name, no?" He was slightly surprised when she shook her head, causing him to raise his brow behind his helmet before she quickly walked off and to her teammates, probably sharing his name to them, not that he cared much, he'd probably make a name for himself on what he does, or the public would do it for him. Either way it did not matter.

He slowly lifted his gaze as he heard propellers and saw a somewhat small craft above them and quickly descending towards their position, and as is got withing a certain distance from the ground, himself and Coco's team approached the craft and he watched with amusement as the pilot of the craft did a double take to look at him as Coco stepped on to the craft and he heard the pilot jabbering about what the hell Coco had brought with her. And while all this was happening, Alken saw a problem. He wasn't sure if he could fit in the damn thing.

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes after they had managed to fit Alken's fat metal ass in the bullhead after some _slight_ bending of the ships frame, much to the displeasure of the pilot, but he decided not to say anything for obvious "might die" reasons. But, back to what was happening, they were within seeing distance of Beacon academy, and it truly was a sight, a tall and towering spire amidst architecture that was unlike the normal Gothic type on most worlds, he'd seen spectacular works of art in building for ranging from gold, to guts, to both at the same time, but this had a strange off world charm that he always found nice, even when he was murdering the innocent for giggles.

As they made it to one of the many landing pads surrounding the place Alken spotted two figures presumably waiting for them A relatively tall man with grey hair, green clothes, and old man spectacles. Though Alken could tell he wasn't as old as it all let on. The other was a woman of rather tall stature as well, she had curled, blonde hair, a blouse, a skirt of some kind he couldn't remember, and a strange looking cape. And he got more and more of an uneasy feeling that his meeting with them would go awry for him in some way.

As the doors to the Bullhead opened and Coco's team, which he had figured out had the strange acronym of CFVY (Coffee) based on the letters in their first names, which seemed unique in a way. But to the matter at hand. As he stepped of off the Bullhead after team CFVY he looked at the two who were there to greet them, the man's only reaction was to almost drop the cup of what was probably Recaf, while the woman immediately took to a battle-Esq stance and pulled out a riding crop, Slannesh would love this one, and pointed it at Alken as the warrior stood there with an impassive glare under his helmet. The air was tense as no one moved for a minuet, not Alken, the woman, the man, or any of team CFVY made a move, but the tense wait was stopped when the man, seeming to think it was enough, lifted his hand and moved Glynda's hand away and walked up to Alken, looking up at the marine with a mostly impassive, but one could also tell highly intrigued face.

"If you would kindly come with me sir, i'll gladly explain everything." Alken saw no problems with this, he could just kill the man if he tried anything and followed him past the speechless woman and team CFVY and followed him towards the massive tower in the middle of the collection of structures.

'For the love of everything golden and pure, let this be quick, I want to fucking sleep.'

* * *

 **Yes, i'm cutting this off here, yes, this is me cucking you guys. Sorry but I need time to recuperate after typing this all in the span of one and a half hours after jumping the fuck on and try-harding more than any Dark Souls player.**

 **Holy fucking shit...this is the biggest chapter i've ever made, it could have been bigger if I really wanted to go through the meeting with Ozpin, but i'll save that for next chapter don't worry.**

 **And once again i'm sorry for cucking you, and taking way too fucking long to update. I'll do my best to do it more often guys.**

 **I'll see you all next time, and unlike Alken, I can actually get some sleep right now. -w-**


	3. A full day in the new world

**I guess t's that time again, time to put some more bloody coal in the heresy train's engines.**

 **But before we do that...lets talk reviews.**

 **SilentXD7: Despite your 5 year old Xbox name, (lol, sorry) I believe you are right.**

 **KINGTIGERACE: Oh yes indeed**

 **Guest: Heresy is by far the sweetest shit I pour in my Khorne Flakes.**

 **Ronmr: I call upon the shirtstorm god. THE GREAT MIGHTY POO!**

 **Zombiedudecolletti: I am on It!**

 **Raskor Devil kell: Wah, wah, cry, cry. SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALKEN ALREADY!**

 **Aburg76: Thanks you. And I know exactly when to start the PURE FUKIN HERESY!**

 **Guest: I probably won't put others, but then again, i'm about as much as an indecisive mollusk as Tzeentch.**

 **WhatTheHeckMan: Hey TII, nice to see you still kicking, and yes the sarcasm is my strong suit indeeeeeeed...And I am so fucking ready for DS Remastered...So. Fucking. Ready.**

 **Guest: Uh, Alken? Come look at this...  
Alken: *Reads your fucking review* BROTHER GODS!? *Starts screaming litanies in the direction of Beacon before I wipe that shit from his memory*  
** **Look at what you did Guest.**

 **Fizz: Nothing ever ends well for Ozpin.**

 **Guest: Well here is your next coveted chapter!**

 **(I'll have an excuse at the end of this I swear)**

 **Now. Let's get this train back on track.**

* * *

Alken was currently rubbing the outside of his helmet as he came to terms with Ozpin's rules. "So you're saying I _can't_ beat someones face in outside of the arena in this school?" His reply was a nod, making him groan in annoyance. "So what can I do to alleviate the inevitable rage these _children_ will cause me if there is no one to fight?" Ozpin sighed before thinking for a few seconds and coming back to him with a small smile. "You can help out this world while venting anger at the same time by going out into the same forest team CFVY retrieved you from and killing Grimm, which from what the small report that the team was able to send via scroll, you enjoy doing anyway." Alken snorted under his helmet, but it did not have the grating, metallic tone because he had the foresight to turn the Vox off. "I only find killing those Grimm creature mildly entertaining, from what i've seen so far, they seem very weak, at least compared to myself." The Headmaster simply arched a brow at what Alken said. "What do your mean by that?" Alken just snorted again.

"Even their Alpha, a beast toughened by time and battle was like nothing to me, I killed it without any weapons, just my armored fists." Ozpin seemed amused by what he had said, but not in a disrespectful way. "Well, with that interesting part of conversation out of the way, could you please take off you helmet Mr. Sorath?"

"...Wat?"

"Take off your helmet. If I am going to let you stay on the grounds of my academy, I would like to know the face behind the mask-or helmet, as it were." He heard the marine sigh before reaching up with his other hand and grabbing the helmet, turning it to the side, letting a slight hissing noise echo throughout the room as he tugged the helmet off, revealing a scarred, battle worn face of a man who has been in countless battles, along with occasional burns, he had no hair, and from what Ozpin could see, red, and frankly evil eyes that seemed to have lost the edge of youth.

"You happy?" His natural voice was deep and had more gravel than a country road, but Ozpin seemed to ignore the face and voice and smiled very slightly. "Yes I am Mr. Sorath, but, it still stands that you need to be under supervision for the first week of you staying here." He saw this new and scarred face look at him tensely before sighing.

"I suppose I will go along with this, i'm in no mood for an argument anyhow, so, tell me Ozpin. Where will you have me stay?" He saw the thoughtful look cross the Headmaster's face, which was eventually replaced with a knowing one. "You would like to be somewhat isolated from everyone else Mr. Sorath?" a nod was his answer. "Very well then, there is a large shack on the campus that could very well be converted into stable living quarters, if that suits you." "Yes Ozpin, it will suffice for the time being, but I must ask, if I ever decide to stop being a hermit, what would you have me do?" "What do you mean Mr. Sorath?" "Please, stop calling me that, Alken is good enough. Now, what I mean is, you obviously want me to interact with the students here at some point, so I am asking. When would you wish me to try and attempt such things?"

Ozpin seemed to quickly come to an acceptable idea, at least in his mind. "this year is mostly over, you will stay out of most of the affairs, but if you wouldn't mind, could I send you with huntsman teams that may need the extra help. are you okay with that?" Alken nodded after a few seconds of thought. "Good, but, unless you want to go out and hunt, you will have to go into the schools cafeteria. And, I would like it if you did not wear that armor around the campus unless you are going to go out, but you may carry your weapons on you. is this acceptable." He heard Alken groan before nodding, it was like dealing with a giant murderchild.

"Very well Ozpin, but I am only doing this because I got tired of sleeping in a cave." He stood up and put his helmet back on before going out in search of his new living space.

* * *

 _It wasn't entirely terrible._ was the first thing that came to Alken's mind, the building was small, but not enough to suffocate him. He decided he should actually relax for the first time in about one millennia, and began the laborus task of removing his massive armor, making sure he did nothing wrong, normally he would have to have help removing it, but he was...resourceful in how he used his axes, the handles were very good at reaching to unhook his pauldrons and so forth.

After roughly ten minuets of cursing and anger buildup he managed to get the last of his armor off, revealing him in all his natural, beefy glory, he was about as ripped as Kharn, and only slightly less of a cool guy to be around, and still moderately chill if you watched your step. But now, here he was in a black fucking marine sized "shirt" he had made because he wasn't a fan of fancy fucking robes and shit some other more opulent marine douches wore, and he also had the equivalent of the "shorts"he saw a particularly hairy balled space wolf wearing to hide his prized bush. But gross imagery aside, it seemed like whatever fucked up portal he went through had fixed his normally torn and sweaty shirt he wore to something he could say looked normal, same went for the shorts, which were longer and less tight than he remembered, and even though he would normally be angry that his normally bloodstained "clothes" were clean, he thought it might be better to not look like an axe murderer on the streets, so he decided to suck it up and go into the school to find some fucking food.

* * *

"Gods, I feel like a fucking tau in melee without my armor..." He was a total fucking idiot, what was he thinking coming in the school!? Why did he have to put himself in a situation so unbefitting of a space marine, he was in a cafeteria, a gods damned cafeteria! He was getting stared at by everyone there, he may have been a massive death machine, but he felt so _uncomfortable_. All the eyes on him, looking at his scarred face, and gaping at the monster of a man he was.

 _Yeah, that's all you've ever been, a monster buried underneath flesh._

He shook his head, he was a fucking marine! It wasn't time to act like some fucking emo teenager that cowered under attention. He must have had a terrible scowl on his face, because as he turned around with the massive pile of food he had grabbed, everyone in the cafeteria seemed to go pale by some degree and turn around, he moved quickly to the exit at a decent speed.

As he made it some distance away from everyone else, he heard a chuckle behind him and spun around at such a speed he almost dropped his food to see the passive look on Ozpin's face. "I see you are not one for social interaction Alken." And now the passive face turned into the most subtle of shit eating grins.

"Quiet Ozpin, it's not my fault those children in there make me want to literally just die because they simply exist, they make my skin crawl and I need to find out why." He turned and stormed off like an edgy teen, going out the main doors of the academy and to his shed/house, sitting down inside and letting out a large sigh before tearing into the tower of meat he had amassed on the plate.

 _'This is going to get tedious.'_

* * *

It had been about a day since Alken had arrived at the Bacon...Bean-con...Whatever the fuck it was called, and he was already going stir crazy, what with the being a hermit thing not one to generally do nothing for an extended period of time without blood pouring out of a faucet infront of him, he decided to go to the forest to... ***ahem*** """"Relax"""". Said relaxation being in the form of tearing off the stinger of a massive scorpion esque creature and and shoving it down it's own throat before ripping off it's claw with whirring axe-saw teeth and stabbing it into a massive version of one of those wolf beasts. After he was done turning anything else nearby into bloody ribbons, he turned around and continued his walk.  
...right until he heard a screech above him.

He looked up to see a massive flying...bird? What the fuck why is there a bird the size of a Land Raider? Our dear marine is having a seizure because of it, mainly due to the fact he cannot get to it to turn it to paste. So he does the calm, collected thing, and throws his axe at that overgrown pigeon, lodging the still spinning teeth of the axe at its wing joint after the best throw of his life. And lo the beast did fall, making a small crater that Alken was now sprinting towards.

When he arrived, he saw the big bird slowly stagger out of the crater, looking rather pissed, and then it saw him and let out a loud screech that could be heard all the way back at beacon. A feral grin would slowly form under Alken's helmet before he charged off toward it, leaping into the air and landing on it's face before being very promptly being flung _through_ a tree after the big bird swung it's head around.

* * *

Meanwhile at the grand Beacon Academy. Everything had fallen silent for a few moments after a massive, echoing screech of a Nevermore and soon, things seemed like the the normal,daily routine started to continue, but there was a slight air of tension about the school after that. And in the room at the top of the beacon tower, The Headmaster Ozpin sat in his chair, pulling up the feed of one of his cameras just in time to see Alken's fat metallic ass sail through the air straight into it. He quickly switched to another cam and saw alken stagger out of an indentation he just made in a boulder and look at the Nevermore, yelling at the top of his lungs, which Ozpin could swear he could hear from both the camera, and the faint echo of it from the actual distance to where Alken is now, which happened to be in the depths of the emerald forest.

He watched as Alken sprinted at the Nevermore, his right fist clenched as the left clutched an axe. Ozpin was able to wonder briefly where the second axe was before he saw it lodged in the flesh of the massive Grimm, still revving and actively tearing bits of flesh out of the already horribly damaged joint. Alken suddenly pulled his arm back and launched the second axe at the Nevermore, lodging it in the extremely thick face plate of the Grimm, the mere impact dazing it as he ran to the wing, ripping his axe out of the beast and placing it on his hip before bracing his legs and leaping with all of his might onto the head of the Grimm, ripping the other axe out and doing the same before he placed his hands under the bone plating. Slowly pulling up with all his strength, Ozpin could actively see the bone being torn from it's flesh as the Nevermore cried out in utter agony, thrashing it's head violently to no avail as the marine's iron grip could not be loosened. After what was almost a full minuet of screeching and guttural marine noises, the bone plate would be ripped off, exposing the Nevermore's brain to the air, which Alken then stomped on, making the Nevermore, have a massive body spasm as it's brain was pulped under his boot before it collapsed in a heap of now slowly decaying flesh and feathers. The marine stepped off and shook off his boot before turning, making way for beacon academy after a successful day of slaughter. Leaving Ozpin to stare at the decaying corpse of the Nevermore in contemplation of the man known as Alken.

* * *

Alken had just made his way up the path to beacon academy, stepping onto the main grounds and suddenly aware of the fact that..well..everyone was staring at him. there was a large group of students just fucking around outside, and now they were staring at the towering being before them, their eyes wide and almost panicked before some drew their weapons, causing Alken to sigh and speak up.

"Please, children, put your weapons away. I would hate for any of you to make a grave mistake." As soon as he had finished his sentence he was met with glares, they were either untrustworthy or aggressive. But he didn't care, he simply walked through the group of students, they didn't have a choice on whether or not to get out of his way due to him being a walking monolith. He made way to his little shack and started with the process of taking off his armor. getting ready to sleep before likely repeating the process of today again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Heeeeeeey guys! I know you might have a peeve or two with this and im sorry, and i'll adress one that may or may not have gotten to you. Which is Alken's clothes, listen guys, i have no idea what space marines wear, and this isn't exactly a serious story, so please let me off easy? ;-;  
**

 **Also, im hoping this really wasn't dissapointing, i know most of it is like...just shit of him settling in and stuff..so im sorry, but i'll try to get a more...interesting chapter out much sooner than i did this one.  
**

 **I love all of you for all the support you've given me, so I hope you like this. And i'll see you next time.**


End file.
